Fighting to Fight
by Sympathetic-Moron
Summary: Spirit World has always been blind to anything human until it come around and bites them in the ass. AN: this is a rewrite of an earlier story by the same name.


AN: I own nothing but the plot and only barely for that.

**Fighting To Fight**

**(Revamped)**

Summary: Spirit World has always been blind to anything human until it come around and bites them in the ass. Yusuke/Hiei

Have you ever thought it odd that Yusuke the person who supposedly has no spirit awareness was able to tell that he was being followed by the people under the control of the Makai insects while Kuwabara so called "Mr. Sensitive" wasn't able to? What about when he was able to see Biakuu and the horns on the gang leader who had blackmailed/threatened Kuwabara to try to get him to steal comics and hit his own friends? My idea is that he uses all his spirit awareness on his turf in the city and so knows and is hugely spiritually aware of the stuff that happens in his turf to the point he can even sense intentions. This story also has Yusuke and Hiei meeting earlier with Yusuke already showing some well hidden signs that he is descended from the Mazoku/Toushin.

Yusuke sighed as he trudged through the forest, he hated nature he had moved on and now had an entire city as turf to protect of course he lost the ability to tell when someone was on his turf that he needed to fight after all there were hundreds of people on his turf to sift through. Since he died he got the same feeling every now and again as the one he had gotten from _him _five years ago, but the times it came were few and far between. When he checked on the feeling it tended to not be someone looking for a fight and half the time it was this kid named Shuichii. Who while older and stronger than Yusuke never wanted to fight him. As the rain fell Yusuke wondered how this fight would go he hadn't dealt with anyone stronger than him in a while so he was out of practice. Yet still he trudged forward towards his old turf not even checking for more footprints, he knew where Hiei would be.

I've always loved fighting; it was and is the one good thing about my life. Sure, there's Keiko and Kuwabara as friend like people, and okay there's my mom. But those things didn't care about me back so I stopped caring for them. Now fighting, has always made me feel better and was always there for me. I love the violence the thrill the constant feeling of rightness like my whole world was in balance and everything was as it should be. Sure, there are other things out there that I care about just none as all consuming as my need to fight.

I had a crappy childhood I never knew my dad he left long before I was born and when my mom realized she was pregnant with me she tried everything she could think of to get rid of me starting with consistently drinking herself into a coma. When I was born she tried to everything from drowning, suffocation to just plain neglect, but I survived and oddly enough I remember it too after a while she gave up. When I was old enough to walk she'd push me outside and lock the door that's when I first learned of fighting. Broken bones and harsh beatings I lived through it and learned from it until I could fight back and win. I enjoy how my life turned out and don't want to change it, but I knew even then that was not normally the case with others.

When I was strong enough I found my own turf it wasn't really all that much just a big clearing deep in the woods, but I protected it zealously because it was mine and therefore perfect in my eyes. I had gotten so good at protecting my turf that I could feel it in my gut when someone trespassed and vaguely how old they were in relation to me. So when _he_ first walked onto my turf I could tell he was way older. I was only nine at that time, but I was more than enough for most adult trespassers. I didn't think that would be the case this time I knew he was stronger and that he would beat me, but the need to fight made me want to try anyway damn the consequences.

I think I had confused him at the time he gave me a look that was half curious and half incredulous. I don't think he had expected anyone to challenge him particularly someone so young and comparatively weak, but we fought anyway he won of course. I think his curiosity got to him in the end because I remember him saying

"Ningen no baka, you knew you were going to lose long before you challenged me so why did you do it anyway?" Something about his voice made me think he didn't speak often and as the loser I felt obligated to answer.

"I need someone to be stronger then me or nothing good will ever happen." I don't think my answer helped with his confusion any in fact I think it confused him more, but he didn't ask anymore questions just 'hn'ed and disappeared in a black blur. I never went back there it wasn't my turf anymore so it was meaningless to me now it belonged to someone who I now know as Hiei and I only know that because I recognized the picture Koenma showed me (A.N. I know Koenma didn't show Yusuke what the thieves looked like after he found out, but I decided to give Koenma a little commonsense.) heh, I wonder if he'll recognize me I've grown quite a bit since he last saw me.

He looked so damn surprised when I showed up so I made an excuse as to how I found them and chided them on their lack of sense even if I hadn't already known he would be there it would have been easy enough to figure out. I was sort of insulted when Hiei didn't recognize me, but not really surprised. When he left to go after Kurama instead of staying and defending the turf he had won from me I was beyond insulted. Sure, Gouki still beat the shit out of me, but it was the concept of the matter. The last thing I heard before I fell unconscious was Boton talking about something or other.

After I had defeated Hiei and made sure Keiko wasn't going to turn into a low class monster/youkia I stopped by Hiei's unconscious form so I could keep an eye on him until Boton came back to take him to Spirit World.

"You bit me. I was nine years old at the time and hadn't noticed until later, but you bit me and it burned whenever I attacked you." Hiei couldn't hear me as far as I could tell and Kurama had already left to go home so I was free to say whatever I wanted until Boton comes back from dropping Keiko and the three items off. "I wonder if you ever tried to find me again afterwards…whatever either you don't remember or you just didn't recognize me it doesn't matter anymore I won this time though." I smiled wryly down at him and continued to watch him silently until Boton came and took him away. I have the sneaking suspicion that I'll see him again and despite everything I'm rarely wrong about such things.

**Part 2**

Hiei frowned there was something off about the detective and while he couldn't quite tell what it was now he has every intention to find out, sooner rather than later. The sound of footsteps could be heard leading towards his cellblock as he tensed peering into the darkness that would seem so impenetrable to humans' eyes yet managed to be more than light enough for his purposes. He caught sight of Kurama and despite being betrayed by him months ago he relaxed infinitesimally there would be no openings for escape with him there.

"Hiei, it seems that we are needed as backup for the Spirit Detective and as long as we behave I have convinced Koenma to put you on probation." Kurama said what the fox failed to say aloud, but managed to make rather clear was that he owed him for this. Hiei growled to himself, but nodded curtly to show he understood before standing in one smooth motion and walking calmly to the door of the cell he was put in after his third escape attempt. "I'll take you to the portal into ningenki from there we head through the rift in the barrier and meet up with Yusuke and head into maze castle. I've been told that one of his… friends went along with." Hiei glared silently at the wall after learning he had to deal with another disgusting ningen although he reluctantly admits that Yusuke is more tolerable than most of the ones he had the displeasure of meeting.

"Don't you think it's interesting that Yusuke reacts more like a youkai than a ningen in most situations?" The fox turned to look at him smirking all the while, "I wonder how far that goes." The smirk turned into a slight teasing smile and Hiei had no doubt that Kurama has every intention to throw the detective into all sorts of situations to observe his reactions and gather data until he inevitably becomes bored with him.

"Hn"

Hiei looked incredulous at the de-evolved ningen that before Kurama's and his interference was nearly eaten by the nothings that lived outside of Maze Castle if this is what a normal ningen is like…well maybe the fox isn't as crazy he had previously thought. Hiei glanced at Yusuke in slight confusion as they ran Kurama was correct the detective tended to act like a youkai first and then second guess himself and act like a ningen it was rather odd to watch. Yusuke would start out going faster then look at the baka ningen and slow down until he was just barely faster than it and act like that was always the case. Kurama of course had noticed him looking and smirk at him even as his eyes held a warning in them, almost as if he had known Hiei was planning on killing the Buffoon so they could go faster and get the whole thing over with.

Hiei looked at the walls and ceiling of the hallway they were running down noting that there was something odd with them, but not thinking overly much about it until the ceiling started to creak ominously he caught Yusuke's eyes widening and glancing upwards quickly before he seemed to look around in confusion as the other ningen was. Hiei scowled before he heard Kurama yell that it was the ceiling and the baka ningen(s) started running even as the ceiling fell on them. Hiei scowled, they could have gotten through fast enough if they hadn't had to stay with the loud mouthed baka the three of them would have made it through, but now they had to stay here listening to a lesser youkai brag in high irritating voice. His eyebrow twitched minutely when the reason for them being trapped insisted that they should all die together; both eyebrows then rose when the detective insisted that he would use his energy to hold up the "gate" for Hiei to run out and pull the lever. It bothered him when the detective was able to figure out that he wouldn't let them die although the fact that Yusuke lied about doubting him later grated on his nerves he had thought himself that predictable. (Yusuke's reason for why was complete bullshit, the reason he didn't let Yusuke die was because no matter what he said it wouldn't quite count as revenge if he didn't do it himself in the most direct sense.)


End file.
